


Library Day

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Heatwave, Library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: A heatwave has cascaded upon Avalor and everyone is indoors. With Esteban and Naomi in the library together after finding that Mateo's cold spell branches to it as well, what will happen between the two?





	Library Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be an Esteomi fic. I can’t help myself, they are my freaking OTP, right along with Eleteo.

The day was hot, many not daring to stray outdoors as a horrid heatwave fell over the kingdom of Avalor. The town was nearly deserted and the royal family holed up inside, curtains drawn closed as they fought to stay cool.

“Um, not much to report on.” Elena sounded tired as she looked around at the grand council, their normal meeting currently taking place. 

“Yes, with everyone indoors to stay out of the heat, nothing has happened that’s worth reporting.” Esteban rubbed at his goatee as he spoke.

“Then lets just end the meeting now. I have a meeting with Mateo, he cast a spell on his workshop to keep it cool.” Elena let out a small laugh and stood, making her way from the room and through the castle. Luisa and Francisco stood and left as well, talking between each other about the last time there was a heat wave this bad.

That left Esteban and Naomi by themselves, a nervous silence stretching between them for a few moments before the Chancellor cleared his throat and stood.

“Well, I’m heading to the library to do some reading.” He turned to leave.

“That reminds me! Dad asked me to check up on something, I can find the info I need in one of the books in the library. This heat made me forget all about it.” Naomi followed behind Esteban and the two made their way to the library.

Inside, the room was cool, the cooling spell on Mateo’s workshop seeming to cool off this room as well and causing the two to let out relieved sighs as some of the heat was driven away.

Esteban was quick to grab a book and take his normal seat, beginning to read in seconds and seemingly block Naomi out.

The blonde on the other hand, took a bit longer to find her book, standing by the shelf as she read through the pages and found the info she needed, cataloging it in her head to tell to her father later. Once the book was back on the shelf Naomi thought about leaving but the coolness of the library was so nice she couldn’t bring herself to. Instead, the girl made her way over to the chair Esteban was sitting in and leaned over the back to see what he was reading and, to her surprise, found out it was a storybook.

“A storybook? I didn’t know you read those.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Miss Turner.” His voice was gruff and angered, as if she had just distracted him from something very important.

“Well mister grouchy, what’s the book about. I ain’t leaving this library right now.” She let out a chuckle before dragging the other chair to beside Esteban’s and plopping down into it.

Esteban gave her an odd look before sighing in defeat and shifting so she could see the book as well. “It’s a story about a magical creature that had the power to morph into any animal and make believe believe lies over truths.”

“Sounds interesting.” Naomi leaned closer, reading through the lines of words and steadily becoming more engrossed in the story, Esteban giving her a small smile when he noticed that spark of interest enter her gaze. 

She shifted to see the pages better and her shoulder pressed against Esteban’s, causing him to stiffen, the movement pulling her from the book.

“Oops, sorry Esteban.” The girl moved away from him, a light blush dusting across her cheeks, Esteban’s face reflecting it as well. 

“It’s okay Miss Turner, you were merely trying to read the story.” He shifted slightly and cleared his throat, looking away nervously as Naomi stared at him, not use to him being so nervous about, well, anything.

Taking the chance to move closer, Naomi smiled softly and turned her attention back to the book, wanting to give Esteban some time to calm down from whatever this was. 

After several moments of silence Esteban moved again, looking back at Naomi and seeing that she was now reading the book again, which he had dropped onto the arms of their chairs when he had turned away. her eyes were bright and a smile crossed her features as she had her head propped up on her hands, her elbows on the arm of the chair on either side of the book as she read.

The Chancellor let out a light chuckle at the sight and felt his heart swell with emotion as he saw how relaxed she was, how beautiful she was. He wasn’t as scared of these thoughts as the first time he had them, now understanding that he had feelings for this girl and he had forced himself to accept it a while ago.

“Wow, this is a great story Esteban. How did you find out about it?” She never looked up from the pages as she spoke.

“It’s a story my mother use to read to me when I was young. After her death, my aunt Lucia took it upon herself to read it to me, at least while I was still young. It’s, to this day, one of my favorite stories.”

The blonde haired girl finally looked up, her aqua blue eyes searching his own hazel ones and noticing a sadness there as he brought his mother and aunt. 

“It holds really good memories for you then. At least I know you have compassion now.” She gave a small smirk.

Sensing that she was trying to cheer him up Esteban returned the smirk, though his was softer. “Of course I have compassion Miss Turner, for everyone who is close to me and… for you.”

Her eyes widened as she looked at him in shock, the smirk fading away to be replaced with a neutral, shocked expression until finally, a soft smile broke out over her face. “And I have the same for you.”

Beneath those words, Esteban could tell exactly what she meant and his breath caught in his throat as the two stared into each others eyes. Without realizing it, the two began to move toward each other, the book forgotten between them as their attention was trained on only each other. 

They stopped when they were merely two inches from each other, searching each other’s eyes for any sign of fear or other emotions that would mean this was the wrong thing to do. Naomi thought she saw nervousness and fear, along with doubt within the Chancellors eyes and began to pull back. She didn’t make it far though as he cupped her face in his hands and brought her lips to meet his. 

Naomi’s eyes went wide and she stiffened in shock before, after a few moments, her body relaxed and she leaned closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his own found their way to around her waist.

It felt as though the kiss lasted an eternity, the two finally pulling apart as the need for air became to much, though they stayed close to each others, staring into each others eyes as smiles found their way to their faces and slowly but surely, they began to tear up and hugged each other in a joy they didn’t know they had.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not help myself. I was going to have it where they pull away and don’t end up kissing but I needed this. Omg I needed it. It’ll be awhile before they officially get together in my own fanfiction and I needed something to sate myself in the meantime. XD, hope you like it


End file.
